1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an axial gap-type power generator which is driven by a general-purpose engine, and in which rotor and stators are disposed opposing each other in the axial direction. More particularly, the present invention relates to an axial gap-type power generator in which electric wiring is configured in a simple and compact manner.
2. Related Art
Connecting a power generator to one end of a crankshaft that protrudes from an engine body is a known feature in, for instance, general-purpose engines for industrial use.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-4650 discloses the feature of providing power generation magnets in a flywheel that is fixed to a crankshaft end of a motorcycle engine, and providing power generation coils, which are fixed to the engine, at locations opposing these magnets in the radial direction.
In order to achieve power generators of compact configuration, it has been proposed in recent years to use axial gap-type power generators in which a stator core provided with power generation coils and fixed to an engine, and a rotor yoke provided with power generation magnets and that rotates together with a crankshaft, are disposed opposing each other in the center axis direction of the crankshaft.
For instance, JP-A No. 2009-216014 discloses an axial gap-type power generator in which a stator core that is fixed to an engine is disposed in the spacing between a pair of rotor yokes that are disposed protruding from a crankshaft towards the outer diameter side and that are disposed spaced apart from each other in the axial direction.
The housing (chassis) of conventional axial gap-type power generators has been ordinarily formed using for instance an aluminum-based alloy that exhibits high thermal conductivity and that is advantageous in terms of cooling performance.
However, electric wiring having undergone some insulating treatment, for instance PVC-coated wiring, must be resorted to, and substantial space is likewise required in cases where such a metallic housing is utilized. As a result, it has been difficult to achieve compact designs.
Wiring splicing, moreover, requires soldering, brazing or the like of wires from which the PVC coating has been stripped. This entailed accordingly a complex production process and was a factor that drove costs up.